1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a health monitoring device and in particular to a method, system and program for monitoring the outputs of multiple diverse health measurement devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system and program for utilizing a single data processing system to monitor the physical health of a user from health indicators received from multiple diverse health measurement devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic health measurement devices provide for taking measurements that are computed to reflect the physical health of an individual. In particular, an electronic health measurement device is able to translate a measurement, such as weight on a scale, into a numerical output. For example, diabetics utilize electronic testers that monitor blood or other secretions to determine a number associated with the individual""s current glucose levels. In another example, an electronic pulse detector may be placed on an individual""s body or gripped by the individual in order to detect the user""s current pulse level and compute a representation of the pulse level. In these examples, the computed numbers are associated with a scale of measurement that has been assigned to that type of physical health measurement. An individual may be able to consult a chart or other documentation to discern the meaning of the computed number. For example, a computed weight may be compared with a chart containing preferable weights for an individual of a particular height and age. A computed pulse level may be compared with a chart showing acceptable pulse levels during exercise depending upon age.
While conventional electronic health measurement devices provide a computed number that can be utilized by an individual to monitor that portion of their physical health, there is a need for electronically documenting the measured data in a timely manner. In addition, while some electronic health measurement devices do provide for electronically documenting the measured data, there is a need to electronically document output data from multiple diverse electronic health measurement devices at a single device such that a comprehensive physical health profile can be determined. Moreover, while an individual may be able to consult a chart or other textual data to discern the meaning of a number computed by an electronic health measurement device, this data is not always available, may not be current, may not provide recommendations for how to respond to particular measurement values, and may not provide analysis of measurements from multiple diverse electronic health measurement devices. In view of the foregoing, it is desirable that a method, system and program be provided for monitoring multiple diverse electronic health measurement devices at a single personal data processing system in order to store monitored health related data over a period of time and in order to assist the user by analyzing the monitored measurements and recommending actions.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved health measurement monitoring device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method, system and program for monitoring the output of multiple diverse health measurement devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method, system and program for utilizing a single data processing system to monitor the physical health of a user from health indicators received from multiple diverse health measurement devices.
According to the present invention, physical health indicators computed for a particular user are received in a common transmittable data format at a portable computer system associated with the particular user, wherein each of the physical health indicators is output by an electronic health measurement device from among multiple diverse electronic health measurement devices monitoring the physical health of the particular user. Each of the physical health indicators is analyzed at the portable computer system in view of determined acceptable health levels for the particular user. Output of an indicator of acceptability of the physical health indicators for the particular user is controlled from the portable computer system, in response to the analysis of each of the physical health indicators, such that a single portable computer system may be utilized to monitor the physical health of an individual from multiple physical health indicators received from multiple diverse electronic health measurement devices.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.